


Ella espera

by NoahRhino



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arendelle Odyssey, Gen, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Ring in the Season, Sisters, Snow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRhino/pseuds/NoahRhino
Summary: Sentada en el sillón del salón familiar, con los pies encima de una otomana y una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos frías, Anna espera.
Kudos: 1





	Ella espera

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She waits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329135) by [NoahRhino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRhino/pseuds/NoahRhino). 



> Drabble muy corto para el evento de Ring in the Season de Arendelle Odyssey.

Sentada en el sillón del salón familiar, con los pies encima de una otomana y una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos frías, Anna espera.

Mira hacia la ventana y espera.

El fuego crepita en la chimenea mientras ella espera.

Hay otra taza en la mesa junto al sillón mientras ella espera.

La tormenta de nieve azota las ventanas del castillo mientras ella espera.

Y termina el chocolate antes de quedarse dormida esperando.

No se dará cuenta de que Elsa entra al salón apenas unos minutos más tarde. Tampoco de que se sentará a su lado a disfrutar la bebida.

Lo siguiente que sabrá es que, al despertarse, su hermana estará a su lado, como cada invierno desde el Gran Deshielo. Y sabrá que, sin importar la distancia que las separe, siempre volverán a estar juntas.

Y, definitivamente, ese es el mejor regalo que puede pedir.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Navidad a todos!!


End file.
